Just Because
by MontShandy
Summary: Andy hasn't taken Sharon out on a date in a while and after all they had been through, she deserves a night out. So Andy plans a romantic evening for them...just because.
1. Chapter 1

Note: I'm having a hard time with this particular hiatus, so I let my imagination take control of my fingers and this story was born. It is set in the present after 5.13. I've decided to make Andy's heart attack minor, and Shandy has found a house and have moved in. Rusty isn't involved at all. I figure he is somewhere out with Gus. I felt that now that Sharon and Andy live together that their dating has toned down alot, which is normal for couples when they get to this stage of a relationship. This is Andy's way of spicing things up. Its through Sharon's memory as she wakes up the morning after, but still told in third person. It will be a very detailed date and morning after, so there will be multiple chapters.

AN: I don't know much about LA and the area surrounding it. I'm Portuguese-American and I know that there are a lot of Portuguese people in California. There are also a lot of Portuguese people in New Jersey. So I'm using all that info and running with it. It's called fiction for a reason.

AAN: No beta, just me. thanks

Disclaimer: Not my toys, but this hiatus is killing me. So I'm dusting them off and playing with them for a little bit. They will be returned to .

Chapter One

Sharon woke up from a deep slumber. She felt the weight of Andy's arm wrapped around her as he was snuggled to her back. She smiled. She had a wonderful evening with Andy. They had had a romantic dinner at a little Portuguese restaurant in Venice Beach. They took a stroll down the boardwalk where Andy ended up winning her a stuffed unicorn before going home. Andy had one last little surprise in store for Sharon when they had gotten home. In fact Andy had planned a whole romantic night from beginning to end. It was incredible and something that Jack had never done. Whenever Jack did anything it had a purpose, to either get into her bed or her wallet or both. But Andy's reason...well it brought a blush to her cheeks just thinking about it.

 _Andy knocked on her office door._

 _"Come in"_

 _"Hey, umm...I need you to be ready at 7 tonight."_

 _"Ready for what?"_

 _"You'll see."_

 _"Wait, Andy, what should I wear?"_

 _"Don't worry about , and I'm gonna leave about twenty minutes early, if that's ok."_

 _"um...sure. Andy is everything ok?"_

 _"Everything is fine. See you at 7."_

 _With that he left. The day wore on and soon she saw Andy leave without so much as a wave. It worried her. What she didn't know was that he was planning on giving her a romantic evening to show her that he hadn't gotten too comfortable or was taking her for granted. They had been living together now for several months. Thankfully his heart attack was a minor one and it didn't take him long to recuperate and life went back to normal. They had found the perfect house and had been living there now for about a month. One night while he was watching tv, he saw an episode of a sitcom. In the show the woman complained that now that the couple lived together they didn't go out anymore. The man didn't think too much of it, until he talked to a friend of his and realized that he needed to step up his "game". Andy looked over at Sharon, who was seated at her desk going over paperwork she had brought home. She was so concentrated on her work that she didn't notice him or the show. It made Andy think. He couldn't remember a time in his life that he was this happy and it was because of her. He also realized that he and Sharon hadn't gone out like they had before they moved in together. In fact it had been over two months since their last outing. Andy didn't want Sharon to feel like the spark had left their relationship. Yeah they still made love, but he had to admit that he didnt wine and dine her like he used too. So he made a plan. A romantic evening to show her not only his love, but that she was still worth the effort even if he had already "gotten the girl"._

 _He left work without saying bye to her. Mostly because he was going over everything in his head, and by the time he realized what he had done, he was at the elevators and didn't want to turn around and go back just to say bye. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and texted her._

 _Andy: Don't forget 7pm. See you then...love you._

 _Sharon: Looking forward to it, I think. I'll be ready...love you too._

 _Andy smiled at her response. He had to admit he liked having her second guessing. It'll make tonight even more special. He raced home, making a couple of quick stops. Once home, he got everything ready and then dressed before leaving and hiding in his car down the block waiting for 7 o'clock._

 _Sharon got home and looked around. Everything was in place. She wondered what Andy was up to. She noticed his car wasn't in the driveway. She dropped her stuff at the door and made her way to the bedroom. There, on the bed, was a large white box with a note on top._

 _I told you not to worry. Can't wait to see you -A_

 _Sharon smiled and opened the box. She sighed, and pulled out a gorgeous deep purple dress. It wasn't too fancy but definitely not something she could wear to work. She removed her work close and put them in their proper place before moving over to her underwear drawer. Since Andy had spent the time to get her the dress, she could atleast put some thought into the undergarments. She picked the perfect lilac bra and thong set, that would be well hidden under the dress. She smiled, looked like Andy had something special planned for their evening, but she couldn't think of a reason why. It wasn't an anniversary of any kind yet. Maybe he was trying to butter her up to break some bad news to her. Jack had only gone the extra mile when he wanted something or right before he left her. 'Oh, no', she thought 'what if after living together this time he's realized that it wasn't for him'. She frowned and shook her. Andy wasn't Jack, she would know if he wasn't happy. She looked at her watch, she had a couple of minutes. She picked her black manolo's to go with the dress and made her way to the living room. She kept taking deep breaths, trying to calm her nerves and keep her insecurities at bay._

 _The doorbell brought her out of her reverie. Who the hell was at the door, and where in the world was Andy. She huffed a little bit and opened the door without looking through the peephole. What she saw made her jaw dropped. There was Andy in a light gray three piece suit, with a white shirt and a tie that had different shades of purple in it and a deep purple pocket square. In his hand, a dozen red roses._

 _"Hey beautiful." Andy smiled._

 _"Andy, what are you doing?"_

 _"I came to pick up my gorgeous girlfriend for our date."_

 _"Andy, what is all this? It's not our anniversary."_

 _"No, though now that I think about it, I'm gonna have to go bigger for our anniversary, I guess."_

 _"Andy, why are you doing all this?"_

 _"Cause I love you." He had that cute smirk on his lips. "Look, we've been living together now for a while, and I realized that we hadn't been on a date in like forever and I didn't want you to think that I was, getting too comfortable."_

 _"Andy..." she couldn't speak, she was blown away by him._

 _"I want to make sure that even though I've 'got the girl' so to speak, I don't ever stop trying to get the girl. You deserve romance and being swept off your feet. I love you."_

 _"Oh, Andy. This is incredible. I don't know what to say."_

 _"Well, will you go out with me tonight, Sharon?"_

 _"Yes, yes Andy, I would love to. Let me put these beautiful roses in a vase and then we can go."_

 _Andy nodded and stepped inside. He watched her move into the kitchen and grab a vase and put the bouquet in it with some water. She would arrange them later. She turned around. Andy was by the door with her shawl and clutch waiting for her. She smiled and walked over to him with a little more sway in her hips._

 _"That dress looks better on you than I imagined. You are mesmerizing." Andy couldn't help himself. He was openly ogling her up and down._

 _"Thank you. It was a very good choice on your part."_

 _"Well, I kind of had some help. I showed your picture to the sales lady and she pulled three different dresses out and I chose that one. She said that it was the one she thought would best suit you."_

 _She smiled, thinking of Andy in the dress store. A little giggle slipped out before she said, "Well done. Not many men would think to ask the sales lady, let alone even go into the store."_

 _"Yeah, well, I didn't have a choice on that. She was on me real quick. But I didn't want to take any chances. So I figure might as well let her help me. I want tonight to go perfect 'cause you deserve nothing less."_

 _"Andy" Sharon sighed before leaning in and giving him a passionate kiss. His arms went around her waist and pulled her even closer to him. He had a fleeting thought of canceling the whole date and just taking her to their room, but stopped himself. She deserved this for everything that had happened in the last couple of months. The z-brotherhood case, his heart attack, the to-do over the assistant chief position, and the move which was a very emotional couple of days for her. She deserved a night out._

 _He slowly pulled away, took her hand in his and led her to the passenger side of his car. Once she was settled, he walked over to his side, took a breath and got in the car. After Andy got the car started and on the way Sharon leaned into Andy and placed her hand on his thigh._

 _"By the way Andy, you look incredibly handsome tonight."_

 _"Uh, thanks. I have to admit, I like matching you."_

 _"Uh-huh, ditto." after a beat she said "So? What do you have planned for us this evening?"_

 _"Well, we're going to Venice Beach. That's as much as I'm going to tell you."_

 _"Really? Andy, what's really going on here? Why are you doing all this? Is something wrong? Look if you're not happy with me or with us or something just let me know. You don't have to go through all this to butter me up."_

 _"Is that what you think? That I'm trying to butter you up for something?"_

 _"Andy" Sharon sighed, "This isn't normal. Men don't do what you have so far on a regular date just because."_

 _"They do if they're in love. Sharon, I don't need any more reason to take you on a date, and making it a special one, than I love you. I might be going a little on the fancy side, but it's been so long since we've been out, and the way our schedule is, who knows when we can do this again. Also you've had to deal with a lot in the last several months, you've earned this." Andy looked over at Sharon while they were stopped at a red light."Plus I should take you out. You deserve fancy dinners and nights out on the town. You're too pretty to stay home." Andy gave Sharon a wink._

 _"Andy..." she half giggled and half sighed._

 _"Go away, Jack! Its my turn." Sharon smirked at Andy, she felt bad that He still had to deal with the scars of her marriage. " Look Sharon, I understand that this is little weird to you. But I want you to relax and enjoy yourself. No strings, no hidden agenda. I love you. You have made me a very happy man. I love the life we share. I just want to have an enjoyable evening out with you" He picked up the hand that was on his thigh and kissed it before returning their hands clasped together back on his thigh. Sharon smiled and turned to look out the window. She couldn't believe that she had ever entertained doubts about Andy. He has proven to her time and time again that he wasn't Jack, that his love for her was true with no strings attached. She knew she couldn't keep all the thoughts away, but she didn't have to give them the light of day by questioning him whenever he did something that was just too good to be true, especially because with Andy it was always true._

 _"I'm sorry Andy. No more doubts and no more questions. You are an amazing man and an awesome boyfriend and I look forward to everything you have planned. So, sweep away."_

 _"Thank you. The sweeping has commenced." They smiled at each other and sat in a comfortable silence for the rest of the ride._

Please let me know what you think so far. All comments, reviews, suggestions welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm in awe with your reviews, especially from my fellow writers, whose own stories I am a fan of.

Same disclaimer as before.

A/N: I've decided to make Chief Howard as the one who got to replace Taylor. He's a character we are all familiar with so it just makes things easier. As for the Portuguese you will see in this chapter, I haven't been able to figure out how to do accents, but the spelling will be correct. And I'm writing the restaurant staff with accents and poor english (like my mom). Also if you haven't figured it out yet, regular type is present, italicized type is past.

THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M FOR SEXUAL CONTENT. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Chapter Two

Sharon hummed to herself as she remembered finally letting go of her doubts. She was still annoyed with herself that they even appeared. Andy has stuck by her side through everything. He had done everything she had asked, and even some she didn't. He had been so patient and caring. She smiled and took hold of his arm that was around her waist and tugged it up squeezing it against her chest while she wiggled next to him, almost like she was trying to burrow herself into him. This little action stirred him, and she felt his morning arousal awaken against her rear as his arm tighten around her.

"Morning beautiful." Andy nuzzled her neck, leaving soft kisses.

"Morning, didn't mean to wake you." She purred.

"Uh-huh. Is that why you're rubbing yourself up against me?"

"No, just a happy thought ran through my mind and my body responded."

"So you're butt wiggles with every happy thought? Because that would be a sight to see in the office."

"No," She lightly tapped his arm to admonish him, while a little giggled slipped out, "Only when I with you, in bed."

"Oh so that was a purposeful butt wiggle. You meant to wake me." Andy teased her. She giggled some more. Andy slid his arm out from under hers and began to caress her hip and her ass. "I have to say I like the butt wiggle. Feel free to do it whenever."

"I can feel how much you like it."

"That's nothing." Just then Andy grabbed her hip and pulled her bottom into his pelvis. His hand then slid down and began to tease her stroking her inner thigh and bikini area. Sharon could feel him even harder than before.

"Someone's frisky this morning." Sharon whispered in a very low voice.

"What do you expect when you wake me with a butt wiggle."

"I can't help it." She did it again with a little giggle. Andy growled and slipped his fingers between her legs.

"Two can play this game." His fingers began teasing her clit, gaining him a moan. They continued grinding against each other as Andy fingered her. He slipped his knee between her legs and lifted it up, spreading her legs, giving him more access. Sharon's moans got louder as he brought her closer and closer to the edge. He kissed up and down her neck and across her shoulder.

"Oh, Andy, don't stop." She gasped has he found the perfect spot and rhythm.

"Don't plan on it, my love." He growled and continued his ministrations. Her moans and breathing got faster as she reached behind her and grabbed his head. Andy sunk his teeth into Sharon's shoulder as her orgasm ripped through her body. He felt her essence cover his fingers and kissed her shoulder where he bit her. There was something about bringing her to ecstacy, that drove him mad. Sharon rolled over onto her belly and propped her ass up in the air for Andy. He got up on his knees and got behind her, sliding into her folds with ease. He started a steady rhythm, enjoying the feel of her around him. She could hear him grunting.

"Come here." He ordered. She got up on her forearms, as he slid his arm around her waist and pulled her the rest of the way up. He continued to kiss her shoulder where he bit her. He didn't mean to bite her so hard, but kind of liked that he had marked her. His arm moved from her waist and began to caress her breast as he increased their tempo. His other hand slipped from her hip to back on her clit. He wanted to feel her come apart around him, it never failed to draw out his own orgasm. He loved being with her like this. It was so raw and feral, but yet loving at the same time. Only with her. He never experienced sex like this with those floozies he used to see, or even his ex-wife, when things were good. Her moans increased and so did his grunts.

"OH...yes...OH God, Andy...YES!" He felt her second orgasm rattle through her. Her muscles tightened around him bringing his orgasm to fruition. They continued at a slower pace, riding their respective orgasms out together before collapsing on the bed.

"WOW" They both breathed together. They looked at each other and smiled. Andy got up and grabbed the wash cloth that they had used the night before off the floor. He went into the bathroom and rinsed it off, cleaned himself, rinsed it again and brought it out to Sharon. She was stilled sprawled out on the bed. He quietly chuckled at the sight.

"Are you just gonna stand there and stare?"

"Just admiring my handy work. Here's the wash cloth. I rinsed it off for you."

"Thank you." Sharon began to clean herself off. Andy sat on the bed and watched her with a cocky grin on his face.

"Enjoying yourself?" Sharon smirked.

"Of course." When she was done, she tossed the washcloth on the floor and leaned over to Andy and gave him a kiss. He responded in kind and slowly laid her down on the bed, putting most of his weight on his left side while Sharon laid on her back.

"Well that was one hell of a way to start the day. So, want to tell me what happy thought prompted the butt wiggle and everything that followed?" Andy leaned on his elbow while his fingers danced along her hairline.

"I was thinking about last night and the doubts that had crept in before you manage to make them disappear. And how I was finally able to put them away for good. That made me smile. Because for the first time in thirty years I feel truly free. Free of doubt, free of insecurity, free of Jack."

"My pleasure. I'm glad I was able to do that for you. Now I truly have you to myself."

"I am all yours." They smiled at each other for a minute.

"So, I take it you thoroughly enjoyed last night."

"Oh, Andy. It was incredible."

 _Once they reached Venice Beach and drove down the street a block away from the pier and found a spot to park. Andy quickly got out of the car, ran over to her side, opened her door and gave her his hand. Once she got out of the car, he pulled her into him and kissed her while wrapping his arms around her._

 _"I love you. I want to make sure you feel it every second of every day."_

 _"Well, you are definitely doing a pretty good job so far." Sharon pulled back and smiled at Andy._

 _"Come on, I don't want us to be late. I want to make sure we get a good table."_

 _"Where are you taking me?"_

 _"You'll see." Andy winked at her as he pulled her down the block. They walked by a porcelain shop and Andy stopped. He took a quick glance at his phone and then walked to the left of the building, stopping at a large wooden door with a small crimson canopy above it. There was no name or number anywhere around the door. He knocked on the door and waited. Soon a large man opened the door and looked at the couple._

 _"Ola, voce tem o convite?"_

 _"Ah yeah." Andy pulled an envelope from his jacket's inside pocket. He then pulled a red card out from the envelope and showed it to the bouncer. The guy stepped aside and held the door open for them. Andy put the card back in the envelope and then back in his jacket pocket. He then held onto Sharon's hand as they stepped into the dimly lit hallway. The guy came back in and walked passed them and said "OK, you follow." Andy nodded._

 _"Andy, what is this place? Is this legal?" Sharon whispered._

 _"Yes." Was all Andy said. Sharon frowned. She trusted Andy, but she couldn't help her instincts being on high alert. The man led them down the hallway and then down a flight of stairs before reaching another large wooden door. The guy turned around and said "You enjoy, sim." and opened the door and ushered them in._

 _They entered what looked to be an old basement that was used as a wine cellar, that someone decided to turn into a restaurant. It definitely had a speak easy vibe to it but with a Mediterranean flair._

 _"What is this place?"_

 _"I'll explain when we get to our table." At that moment a dark haired lady walked up to them and smiled._

 _"Bem vinda. Welcome. Da table ready" Her accent was thick. Sharon couldn't tell what language it was they were speaking. It wasn't quite Spanish but it wasn't quite Italian either. The woman led them to a small table against the wall._

 _"Enjoy." Andy pulled out Sharons chair for her to sit. Sharon looked around and inspected the space as she did. There was one wall full of casks. In the corner was a couple of chairs set up with a little table up on a small platform. The lighting was low. The tables were all covered with crisp white linens with the same crimson red as the canopy for the napkins. There were about a dozen tables that Sharon could count. And most of them were already filled. The waiters were all wearing typical black pants, white shirt, with black vests and were running around getting everything ready._

 _"So you going to explain this place. And why didn't the lady give us menus?"_

 _"There are no menus." Just then one of the waiters came and placed a bread basket on their table along with two glasses of water. He pointed to the basket and said "Broa, uh Portuguese corn-bread. Enjoy." He smiled before walking away. Before Sharon could open her mouth another waiter showed up with a wooden board with cheese, some kind of cured sausage and grapes. "Queijo com chourico e uvas." The waiter looked at the blank stares on Sharon and Andy's faces. He thought for a second and then said "uh cheese, wit meat and grapes. All good Portuguese app-tizer. Eat, enjoy."_

 _"Thank you." Andy nodded and smiled before turning his head to Sharon who had a questioning look on her face. "Uh, Nicole. She works with a young Portuguese woman whose uncle or something runs this place. Anyway its by invite only. And those invites get passed along after each evening with the new date. Its a standard fee for the meal, which we have no choice on. And the 'tip' is the passing of the invite. It's all authentic Portuguese food and wine. Along with the meal, there's a show. I think Nicole called it Fado. It's Portuguese folk music. A bunch of guys with weird looking guitars and a woman all dressed in black come out and perform. Nicole came here last week with Dean and said they enjoyed it immensely. She knows you like cultural things and thought you would like it. I was trying to think of what to do for a date night. I knew I wanted to take you out, so when Nic called me and told me about this and asked if I wanted the invite, I jumped on it and the rest of the night just fell into place." Andy smiled, but there was a little apprehension behind it._

 _"Andy," Sharon placed both of her hands on his cheeks and kissed him thoroughly. "This is incredible. I've never really experienced anything Portuguese before. Thank you."_

 _"Your welcome. I grew up with a bunch of Portuguese kids back in Jersey. Its an interesting and forgotten culture. It usually gets lumped in with Spanish stuff, but there are distinct differences. But I agreed with Nicole, I had a feeling this would be up your alley."_

 _"I like how you're willing to try something new with me. Speaking of which should we try what's on our table?"_

 _"Uh yeah. At least the bread and cheese for me. You can try the meat." Sharon dished out the treats and began to nibble on her bread. She hummed a little bit, enjoying the new flavors._

 _"It's pretty good." Sharon mumbled with a mouth full._

 _"Yeah, I'm digging this cheese." Just then a waiter showed up with a bottle of wine._

 _"Vinho Verde?"_

 _"Oh, no thanks. But I'm sure the lovely lady would like to try some. Go ahead Sharon. Nicole said it's better than white wine."_

 _"It's not white wine?"Sharon questioned._

 _"Uh no, Verde. Made with green grapes before they ripe and use for make red wine. Portuguese special." The waiter answered. "You try." And with that he poured some into a glass for Sharon to try._

 _Sharon looked at Andy who nodded in his approval. He was gonna let her pass up the opportunity to try a new wine just because of his demons. She took the glass, swished the golden liquid around, sniffed and then took a sip. Her eyes brightened as the taste surrounded her tongue. She swallowed and smiled._

 _"It's a little tart, but I like it, a lot." She looked at Andy. The waiter smiled and filled her glass before walking to the next table. "I wish you could taste this." Andy leaned over and took her lips with his own. Thoroughly kissing her and tasting the tart wine. He enjoyed both._

 _"Andy, no." He kissed her again and smiled when he pulled back."Don't worry Sharon. I'm only getting the flavor and none of the alcohol. I'm still sober, and its not giving me any kind of craving. Well, one craving. To kiss you again." He winked._

 _"OK. But you will let me know if it gets to be too much. I can drink water. I don't need the wine." Andy kissed her again._

 _"Thank you. But I'm fine. Wine was never really my thing anyways. To me its just fancy grape juice. Now your lips on the other hand. Well, that's one addiction I don't ever want to cure." Andy smiled before leaning in for another kiss. Sharon giggled and kissed him back._

 _A moment later a waiter came and cleared the table before another waiter placed a small bowl in front of both of them. "Caldo Verde. Uh Green Sooop."_

 _"Thank you." They both said._

 _"It smells good." Andy said,"here goes nothing. He lifted his soup spoon, blew to cool it off and then put it in his mouth. "Hey, that's really good. I think it's some sort of collard green in there. Oh wait there's meat." Andy looked in his bowl saw the same cured meat as the appetizer floating in his soup. He spooned it out and put it in Sharon's bowl. She smiled as she too was enjoying the soup._

 _As the soup course was being consumed, three gentlemen and a lady in black came out and made their way to the platform. The men had guitars in different sizes and the woman had a glass of something red. Sharon and Andy ate and watched as the men tuned their guitars before starting to play a sombre song. The woman fixed her dress and then began to sing. Her voice was deep, rich and loud. Sharon notice that with her voice and the awesome acoustics of the room there was no need for a microphone, or any sound system. They had picked the sweet spot of the room. The music was beautiful. It was like an opera with guitars. She had so much soul in watch she was singing that it was emotionally stirring._

 _"Andy, you know Italian, can you understand anything she's singing?"_

 _"I heard her say amore. So it's got something to do with love. But its kind of hard to understand someone when they're singing let alone another language. Plus my Italian isn't the greatest."_

 _"Well, I've picked up on that word, but Portuguese doesn't have as much in common with french as it does with italian. Whatever she's singing, it's beautiful."_

 _"It fits the company." Andy took her hand and kissed the top of it while looking in her eyes._

 _"Smooth, Lieutenant."_

 _"I have my moments, Captain." It was funny how their ranks went from being the distinguishing factor between the professional and personal lives to being used flirtatiously as foreplay. "So you are enjoying this?" Andy asked._

 _"Absolutely! You did well, Andy, very well." Sharon purred and smiled. Her emerald eyes were sparkling and Andy got lost in them._

 _A waiter broke the magical moment by grabbing the soup bowls and replacing them with clean plates and a platter with rice, french fries, and fried fish. They also got a salad. "Peixe frito com arroz, batatas fritos, e uma salada mista."_

 _"Thank you." They both said while getting their napkins and silver wear. One more look and smile before they dug into the new food. They ate and enjoyed the music. After the fish course came out dessert which was some sort of flan and was completely delicious. Sharon was having a hard time controlling her moans and it was getting to Andy._

 _"You may want to uh, swallow some of those if I were you."_

 _"What?"_

 _Andy rolled his eyes, "your moans."_

 _"What about them? I'm enjoying this dessert. It's incredible."_

 _"Well, we're gonna have to leave soon."_

 _"And? What does that have to do with my...oh." Sharon giggled as she finally understood what Andy was getting at. She had a tendency to forget her effect on Andy. Or that she had an effect on him. As he told her once 'you are so damn sexy, you don't even know it'. She didn't know it. She had spent so much time being told how unsexy she was by Jack that it didn't occur to her that other men didn't feel the same way. "I'm sorry. I'll stop." She giggled again. Andy smiled and put his head down, trying to imagine Provenza in a speedo in order to calm himself._

 _When the dessert dishes were taken away they were given each an esspresso shot and a glass of brandy. Sharon told the waiter to take brandy away. They sipped the coffee and listened to the last song. Their hands were together, fingers intertwined, on top of the table._

 _"So, what's next? Or can you not walk yet." Sharon smirked._

 _"Ha ha. I can walk." Andy stated, purposely avoiding her first question._

 _"Are we going home?" Sharon asked as they began to stand and prepare to leave._

 _"Will you stop asking and just trust me?" Andy gave her the smoldering look. Sharon could feel a rush of heat throughout her body and shuddered. She loved that look._

 _"OK" she breathed._

"You know, you make it hard to surprise you. Always asking questions." Andy teased her as he carressed her body.

"Force of habit. I've been asking questions my whole career."

"I thought you were writing rule books."

Sharon smiled, "Yes. Rules that were created because of what I learned asking questions."

"So, you liked that restaurant?"

"Yes. It was fantastic. To bad it's by invite only." Sharon's eyes lit up.

"Who should we give the invite to?"

"Oh, I don't know. I would say Patrice, but I don't think Provenza would enjoy it."

"He would endure it for her. What about Chief Howard? We could make it a 'sorry you got promoted gift'" Andy chuckled.

Sharon laughed. "Yeah he said he would have been happier staying with SOB. I'm just glad I don't have to deal with anyone new. And Howard will give me more lee-way than Taylor ever did. I think thats a good idea. I'm sure my-friend-Brenda would find it interesting." Sharon giggled.

"Yeah, I'm sure she will." Andy looked over at the chair that was in their room and saw the stuffed unicorn. "So what do you want to name him?"

"Name who?" Andy got up to get the doll while Sharon turned over to see what he was talking about. "Oh him. How do you know its a him?"

"No bow." Andy looked at the doll and then pretended to make him gallop over to Sharon who was giggling at his antics.

"Please don't ney." She reached her arms out and grabbed the adorable stuffed animal. "I can't believe you won this for me. And on the first try."

TBC

I hope you like what has happened so far. I've already started working on chapter 3. I'm hoping to have it done by the weekend. Thanks for reading. And please share your thoughts, I would love to read them.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the slight delay. I had a slight change in story and ended up almost rewriting a whole page. But when you're writing a story with two timelines it takes time to make sure everything runs smoothly. Still I'm sure it's not perfect. No beta so all stupidity is my own.

Note: Thanks again for your thoughts and reviews. You make a girl smile.

Same disclaimer as before.

Rated sort of M. Not like the last chapter. Just a little breast action but no sex. The next chapter though is going to be smut-tactular.

Chapter Three

"It's all in the wrist." He smiled and watched Sharon play with the unicorn's mane made out of rainbow string.

 _Sharon and Andy left the restaurant hand in hand. She was leaning into him as they walked down the street. Andy started to steer them towards the pier where there were carnival games and rides. He knew it was a little juvenile to take her to the 'fair' but couldn't help it. There was something about going with his best gal that took him back to his youth at the Jersey shore._

 _"Are we seriously going to the fair?"_

 _"Yes." Andy stated as they began to come up to some of the food carts._

 _"Don't you think we are a little over dressed?" Sharon asked. Looking around at all the people mostly clad in shorts and t-shirts._

 _"Nah, nobody cares what we're wearing." Andy held onto Sharon's hand as they made their way down the pier. It was a lovely evening, warm but breezy here by the ocean. As they made their way down the pier, Andy's arm made his way around her shoulders and pulled her in closer. "And if they do care, its because you look amazing. Though you could be in a prison jumpsuit and men would still look."_

 _"Come on Andy, really. I doubt that. Men don't look."_

 _"Oh no? I've already caught three." Andy said and pulled her close and dropped a kiss in her hair._

 _"You have not."_

 _"Have too. Make that four, five, and six" Just then they passed by a group of twenty somethings and three of the guys turned to look at Sharon and her legs, being completely obvious. Andy turned his head and caught them, like he had the others._

 _"Oh please, they're not looking at me. They're probably wondering what this old couple, all dressed up, is doing here."_

 _"Nope, definitely looking at your legs. They're not exactly being inconspicuous. And those legs are a-maze-ing." Sharon giggled and began to blush. When they came upon the gaming zone, they watched as people tried to win the silly prizes that hung in the different booths. Sharon saw a stuffed unicorn and commented._

 _"Oh, that one's actually cute. I love the rainbow hair."_

 _"Then I'll get it for you." Andy smirked. He looked at the game. It was the old land the ring on the neck of the bottle one. You were given three tries for two dollars. Andy knew this game well. He played it a lot as a kid. It usual had some of the best prizes, since it was difficult._

 _"OH no Andy. These games are all impossible. Don't waste your money for a stupid doll."_

 _"Please, let me win my girlfriend a prize. Besides these things are easy." Andy said with confidence. He handed the guy two bucks, grabbed the rings out of the bin and went to stand by the counter. He looked at Sharon, gave her a wink and then threw the first ring. It dinged between a couple of bottles. Sharon started to giggle._

 _"I got this." He threw the second ring. It went around the neck of the bottle and then lipped off. "Son-of-a..." Andy looked at Sharon and shrugged his shoulders."Third time's the charm?" He threw the last ring with a little flick of his wrist and it landed around the neck of the bottle. Sharon jumped up with glee. She wrapped her arms around Andy's neck and kissed his cheek while the guy handed Andy one of the stuffed unicorns. Andy in turn handed it to Sharon. "My lady. Your steed."_

 _"Thank you, sir." Sharon said with a bubbly giggle. She nuzzled the stuffed unicorn while keeping her eyes on Andy. He had a slight smug look on his face. He was very happy that he got the third ring. He couldn't fathom letting Sharon down._

 _"You're gonna have to name him."_

 _"Yeah. Maybe. I still can't believe you won it."_

 _"Of course! Anything for you Sharon." They continued to stare at each other. The guy in the booth cleared his throat bringing them out of their reverie. He wrapped his arm around her waist and they continued their stroll down the pier._

"Starlite."

"What?"

"His name. It should be Starlite."

"Where did you get that name from."

"Rainbow Brite. It was Emily's favorite cartoon when she was little. Anyway, Rainbow Brites' horse was named Starlite. He too was all white with rainbow hair for his mane and tail. The only difference is the cartoon horse had a gold star where this one has his horn."

"So, you want to name him Starlite. OK. Starlite it is. Where do you want to keep him?"

"Right here on our bed."

"I'm not sleeping with a stuffed animal."

"Fine. How about up on the dresser."

"OK. But you have to position him so his eyes are hidden. It's creepy enough knowing we're being watched by your angels, I don't need to add a unicorn to the audience."

"Really?" Sharon rolled her eyes and giggled at Andy."Fine, if it gives you that much performance anxiety..." Andy was on top of her before she could get up to put the unicorn away. He took the unicorn out of her hand and threw it across the room before pinning bother arms down over her head.

"Absolutely no anxiety about my performance here. It's just creepy having eyes, inanimate or otherwise, watching us. It was hard keeping my temper in check with all those guys just ogling you. Of course that's the price I pay for having a hot girlfriend. And I like taking you out." Andy smirked at Sharon the way that always made her weak. "Still, you are MY hot girlfriend." He then proceeded to slowly ogle her up and down and lick his lips. "Very hot." Normally Sharon wasn't one to be turned on by possession. But Andy did it in a way that made her feel cherished, treasured and protected. Andy leaned down and gave her a peck on the lips before descending to her breasts. He palmed one breast while his tongue circled the nipple of the other one. Sharon arched her back and moaned.

"Mine...mine...mine...mine." Andy said while kissing her up her chest to her neck. "All mine." He whispered into her ear as he captured her lobe between his lips and scraped his teeth across her flesh.

"Maybe you should just grab a magic marker and write Andy across the bottom of my foot." Sharon said in a very breathy tone.

"Nah, then guys would have to turn you upside down to see who you belong to..." Sharon giggled. "Plus there's the staining of the inside of your very expensive shoes. Not to mention, having to constantly redo it after every shower." Sharon was laughing. "If I'm gonna mark you mine..." Her green eyes sparkled. "I'd much rather do it this way." And like a magic trick, Andy held up a ring and slipped it onto Sharon's ring finger of her left hand. Sharon stretch her arm out so she could look at what Andy just gave her. It was a silver claddagh ring with diamonds in the crown and a sparkling emerald heart. It was beautiful. "When I saw it, I knew it belonged on your finger. As you probably know, it symbolizes love, loyalty, and friendship. I've been waiting for the right time to give it to you."

"Oh, Andy." Sharon looked at the ring. Once again Andy hit it out of the park.

"I know marriage is not on the map...yet." Andy winked at her," but I wanted you to have a symbol of my love,loyalty, and friendship. Something that said 'taken'." He leaned down and placed a sweet kiss on her lips and once again gave her _that_ smile. "Oh, I had it inscribed, take a look."

Sharon slipped off the ring and looked at the inside of the band. It said 'Andy's'. Sharon gave a small gasp and her eyes met his. He gave her a sly smile and shrugged his shoulders before capturing her lips in a searing kiss.

TBC

Please let me in on your thoughts. Like I said the next chapter is going to be smut-tacular. So give


	4. Chapter 4

Again, thank you, thank you, thank you for your kind praises. Keep them coming.

Sorry for the delay people. It is the holiday season so schedule is jam packed plus my eldest daughter's birthday was this past week, so I was busy with her party. I also wanted to make sure this chapter was everything I wanted it to be.

Like I said in the last chapter, this is going to be smut-tacular, both past and present. Romance along with hard core action. SO RATED M PEOPLE! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!

Same disclaimer as the first, a little bit louder and a whole lot worse.

Chapter Four

Andy couldn't get enough of Sharon. He had to admit that he was nervous about giving her the ring. Thought it might freak her out. But he's wanted to put some sort of ring on her finger for a really long time now. When he saw the Claddagh ring, he knew it would be perfect. Andy moved from Sharon's lips and moved along her jaw to her ear.

"Andy, it's gorgeous," She whispered while grabbing onto the back of his neck. She tilted her head back so he could get better access to her neck. Oh this man, how he loved her. Sharon couldn't remember feeling like this with Jack. Sure she had loved him, and at one point he loved her, the best he could. But she never truly felt it like she does from Andy. Maybe it was because in Jack's world, loving someone didn't mean you put them first, in Andy's it did. That was the difference. Andy continued his assault on her neck and slowly made his way back down to her breasts. As he did that he moved himself in between Sharons legs caressing her thigh while his tongue and other hand played with her nipple. Sharon extended her left hand out and looked at the ring. Her feelings were slightly mixed. Of course she was happy, it was a gorgeous ring that looked like it was made for her hand. And he wasn't asking her to marry him, yet. It was just a symbol of his love, as a promise to stand by her. But at the same time, she had only gotten really used to not having a ring on her finger. Wearing the symbol of an empty promise for so long took its toll. And she realized that she had missed the feeling more than she should have. Now its back, but not, cause this promise was being fulfilled. Andy felt her body tense up a little. She was in her head. So much for not freaking out. He made his way back to her lips, his hands cradle her face as he whispers, "Come back to me." before capturing her lips.

"I'm sorr..."

"Ssshhh, don't apologize." Andy cut her off making her swallow the last of the word."If it's too much, you can take it off. Or how about you wear it on your right hand, I would be fine with that." Andy raised up on his knees. He took her left hand and slipped off the ring. He then went and took her right hand and positioned the ring at the tip of her ring finger. He lifted his eyes and met her green orbs. He slipped the ring up her finger and then kissed her hand. "I mean it Sharon, if it's too much you can take it off. It's just a symbol. I don't know, I guess it's a guy thing. If we were still in school, I would have given you my class ring. So, it's sort of like that. Just promise me that you'll at least think about it." Sharon lifted her hand and looked it. She was being ridiculous. She was free of Jack. She wanted to be. Punishing one man for the sins of the other. He was right. He just wanted her to wear a symbol of his love and a Claddagh ring was the perfect choice. She looked back at Andy. His brown eyes were full of hope and love, and also a little fear that he spooked her.

"There's nothing to think about." She took the ring off of her right ring finger and put it back on her left ring finger. "Back where it belongs." Sharon sat up and kissed Andy passionately. Andy knew she was still battling with herself but took the kiss and the ring being back on her left hand as a sign that his love was winning.

Andy laid Sharon back down without breaking the kiss. He then sat up again rubbing his hands up and down her body along the sides.

"God, I love touching you." Andy had a look of pure love and desire.

"I've noticed." Sharon returned his look.

"Well, I have to make up for the times I can't touch you, like when we're at work." Andy continued to run his hands along her body.

"I would also like to add 'in public' but I really can't after what you did last night." Sharon had a shy smiled. He could tell she had thoroughly enjoyed it, but was a little embarrassed.

 _As far as everyone else on that pier that saw Sharon and Andy, they would think that they were a couple who had had one too many glasses of wine with dinner. The truth was they were sober, but drunk on each other. The night had become such a magical evening for the two of them and their giddiness was going straight to their heads. As they made their way down the pier, Andy looked up and saw the ferris wheel, and the proverbial light bulb went off._

 _"Come on." He held on tight to Sharon's hand and practically dragged her to the nearest ticket booth._

 _"What are you doing?"_

 _"Two please." Andy said to the woman in the booth. Andy dug out a couple of bills from his wallet and handed them to the lady while she handed two tickets back to him. Andy then made a bee-line for the ferris wheel._

 _"You can not be serious. Andy, the ferris wheel?"_

 _"Come on Sharon, why not?" Andy stepped up and handed the tickets to the ride handler. They climbed into the next available car. "When's the last time you've been on one of these?"_

 _Sharon looked at Andy and the smile that filled his face. "Oh, it's been ages. Possibly since I've been a teenager. Andy, I can't believe we're doing this."_

 _"I'll do anything to see that look right there." Sharon's eyes were a vibrant green, and her smile was bright. She was beaming and it was all because of him. As the the wheel started going, Sharon shrieked and grabbed onto Andy. He just giggled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders tucking her into him. He looked down and noticed her dress had been pulled up and showed most of her thighs. Andy licked his lips and then turned toward Sharon. He captured her lips in a searing kiss while his hand began to caress her thigh. He moved his lips along her jaw and over to her ear. "You're irresistible." he whispered and pressed a kiss to her lobe and began peppering her neck._

 _"Andy..." she breathed._

 _They were at the top of the ferris wheel when Andy's hand went under her dress and began to tease her. Within a few passes, Sharon was breathing hard. She opened her eyes and saw the view before her. They were high up and a surge of adrenaline ran through her body. Combine it with what Andy was doing and her heart was sure to explode._

 _"Andy, we caaaa...ohhh." Sharon tried to tell him to stop but he slipped his fingers under her panties and touched her clit. The last reasonable thoughts to stop dissolved into erotic electricity shooting through her nervous system. She buried her head into the side of Andy neck, tilting up so he could hear her moans as her leg slid up onto his lap, giving him better access. The ferris wheel was going full speed now and Andy was working his fingers against her clit, over and over again. He found her spot and went to town. He could feel her body tense up._

 _"Oh God...Andy...oh...oh..." She bit down on Andy's collar bone and swallowed her scream of release, not that anyone would mistake her scream for anything but enjoying the ride, which she was. Andy kissed the top of her head and held her shoulders tight as he helped to work her down. He removed his fingers and grabbed his handkerchief and wiped his fingers and then cleaned between her legs the best he could before folding it up and putting it back in his pocket. The ferris wheel started to slow down. Sharon lifted her face and looked at Andy in complete ah. Andy had a smile a mile long. The ferris wheel stopped and they found themselves at the top._

 _"I love you." Andy said and then kissed Sharon on the lips. She was still in shock. Did Andy just finger her while they rode the ferris wheel? The captain of the most elite team of detectives in the Los Angeles Police department just committed a lewd sexual act in public. Performed by one of said elite detectives. But, oh, it was one the absolute best orgasms she has ever had in her entire life. She was still tingling from it but at the same time completely relaxed, from head to toe. Sharon just kept looking at Andy and his smile. Next thing she knew Andy was helping her out of the car. She was still a little wobbly. Andy covered it up by quickly wrapping his arm around her waist and walking her away from the ride. He walked them over to the nearest bench and they sat down. Sharon looked up at Andy._

 _"Did you enjoy that?" Andy was not gonna let her analyze what just happened._

 _"Andy, that was...we shouldn't...we could've..." He loved seeing her a little flustered._

 _"Answer the question, Sharon."_

 _"Of course I did. You know that. That was beyond anything I have ever experienced in my life. But it was wrong. We're in public."_

 _"Not up there. Plus if it was wrong then why did it feel oh so right?"_

 _"You know we went round several times. Someone could have seen what we were doing."_

 _"At that speed we were just a blurry mass. And the way the car is, no one could see where my hand was. We looked like a couple that was cuddling and enjoying the ride. Plus it's Venice Beach, who cares."_

 _"Andy, I've never..." she began to say but stopped. Her cheeks began to redden._

 _"That's OK. That was a first for me too." Andy giggled but was sincere._

 _"What?"_

 _"Well, one summer at the shore, I heard a couple of older guys discuss doing that with their girlfriends. One said he did it on a roller coaster. You know, the old wooden ones. I never tried it before. At first, I was too shy. And then I just never went to carnivals, at least with a date. I went a couple of times with the kids, but never a date."_

 _"So, what changed? Or am I just the first girl you got to go on a ride with you?" she smirked._

 _"No. It was just...I don't know. We sat down, and you cuddled into me, and your dress rode up showing off those incredible legs. I just couldn't help myself. I love you so much, Sharon and I just got caught up in the moment."_

 _"I say. Well, I got caught up with you." Sharon smiled. If she had wanted to stop him when he first starting teasing her, she could have. She had gotten caught just like him. But she didn't regret it._

 _"Come on, why don't we get some funnel cake and then head home. I've got plans for you." Andy winked and helped Sharon up on her feet. They walked back to where the food carts were and got their sweet treat before finding a spot where they could enjoy it and look out onto the ocean at the same time._

"That was definitely wild. But like I said, I couldn't help myself. When your dress rode up and I had a perfect view of these luscious thighs. You really are irresistible, Sharon. I should be given a medal for my constraint at work."

"You do realize that a captain and a lieutenant of the LAPD technically performed a lewd sexual act in public." Sharon said in the best Darth Raydor voice she could muster under the circumstances, it didn't work.

"No, Andy gave his girlfriend Sharon an incredible experience."

"God Andy, we're middle aged."

"That just means we can scratch off 'fooled around on a carnival ride' off our bucket list." Sharon giggled and then pulled Andy down to her.

"You are a bad influence Andy Flynn." And kissed him with fervor.

"Yeah, but you love it." Andy added before kissing her again. He began retracing his path from earlier but this time made a bee-line down her stomach to her hips and thighs. He caressed the outside with his hands while his lips peppered her inner thigh with kisses. When he got close to her center, he switched over to her other leg and repeated his kisses. Sharon was smiling and humming. She enjoyed his adoration of her body, very much. What woman wouldn't. When he made his way down his hands followed landing on her stomach before he dove in to her center.

"Oh Andy..." Sharon melted into the mattress. Andy smirked a bit before continuing his assault on her core. His tongue thoroughly explored between her lips, dipping and circling, flicking and licking it all. Sharon was panting arching her back and clawing at the sheets. Andy slid his hands from her belly, down around her hips, up her ass to the back of her thighs, squeezing the soft flesh while spreading her legs, giving him more access. Sharon felt heat spreading from her core. Her legs began to tremble. Andy knew she was close. A couple more laps and he had her screaming. "Oh God Andy,.. .yes...yes." He loved getting that kind of reaction out of the usually very controlled Sharon. He licked her clean. She tasted like jasmine, lavender and something unique only to Sharon to him. He couldn't get enough of her in every which way.

As he made his way back up her body, he said, "I love shattering that precious self control of yours."

"Oh...really..." that was the best retort she could come up with at this time. He truly did shatter her control but she loved that about him. She was able to truly let go and still feel safe with Andy. Plus he did things to her no one else had and in a way no one else could. In her relaxed state she decided to be completely honest. "It's only precious because I use it as a shield to protect myself, I don't have to do that with you." Andy was flabbergasted. He was trying to banter with her, but instead the complete honesty and the trust she showed in her eyes shocked him. He saw her eyes start to water.

"Hey, hey, hey." He kissed her sweetly on the lips. "There's no crying in lovemaking." He smirked. "I'm honored that you feel that safe with me. And you are safe, Sharon. All of you." He feathered his fingers along her jaw. "Your heart and your steely reputation."

"I'm sorry, if I'm getting overly emotional."

"Don't apologize. I like you this overly emotional."

"Really?"

"Yes, cause I know I'm the only one who gets to see you this vulnerable and I think it's beautiful." He kept caressing her cheek and then peppered her jawline and lips with light little pecks.

"Andy?"

"Yeah?" he breathed.

"Make love to me. I need to be surrounded by you."

He looked into her beautiful green eyes and smiled. "Absolutely." Andy captured Sharons lips, embracing her, before slipping himself into her folds. They shuddered together before Andy started a very languid pace. Enjoying every inch of himself slowly moving within her. They kissed and moved together in rhythm with their heartbeats. As the tension built up inside themselves, their pace quickened. Sharon broke their kissing to moan and arch her back as the heatwave moved outward from her center to throughout her body. "I love you," she whispered into Andy's ear before her orgasm took over. Andy kissed her neck up to her ear and whispered "I love you, beautiful" before his orgasm made him groan in ecstacy.

Andy rolled over onto his side and pulled her into him. He nuzzled her neck and continued to kiss her from her shoulder to her neck.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For loving me right. There was a time in my life when I had given up on ever being loved again. You changed that." She looked into his eyes. She saw whats he always wanted to see in a lover's eyes, complete love and admiration, respect and trust. It filled her heart.

"You make it easy." He smiled at her. He was being honest. She did make it easy. He just had to be present, faithful, and honest. He could do that for her.

TBC

I hope you all have enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know what you think, especially the ferris wheel scene. I think there is only about one or two chapters left. Don't know when that will be, but I'll do my best to finish this story before the end of the year. Peace, Love and Shandy - MontShandy


	5. Chapter 5

First off let me say sorry for the delay. I got uber busy with Christmas and 3 kids who keep passing colds, strep, and ear infections between them.

Normal text is present, italic is the night before.

Also I thought there might be two chapters but I couldn't figure out how to split it, so its one very long chapter. This is the most I've ever written for one chapter. That being said, I am my own beta so all mistakes (and there will be) are of my own doing.

RATED M! RATED M! RATED M! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!

Thank you for the kind words. I'm so happy you enjoy reading this story as much as I do writing it.

And can I say, Amen that we have a return date. Though Feb. 22nd is a long way away. And why wednesday? really? Hopefully we will have a renewal for season 6 (and 7,8,9 would be nice) by then.

Same disclaimer as the first, a little bit louder and a whole lot worse.

Chapter 5

Andy and Sharon laid in their bed in a post coital embrace for a while. Andy was softly stroking Sharon's back when she opened her eyes to look at Andy.

"Andy?" Sharon said playfully. "Andy?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm hungry." She pouted.

Andy opened his eyes and smiled. "Well, I guess that means I gotta get up and make you something."

"We could go together. I like it when we cook together."

"What do you want to eat?"

"Breakfast," she giggled.

"I know that silly. What specifically do you want?" Andy returned her giggle. He found her to be utterly adorable like this.

"I'm thinking veggie omelet with a couple of strips of bacon."

"Bacon? Do we have bacon?"

"Yes, well, turkey bacon. Oh and some toast and coffee."

"Woah that's a big breakfast."

"Yeah well I've worked up an appetite."

"You mean _we've_ worked up an appetite. I could definitely use some food about now."

"I bet. You've been quite the lover boy." Sharon smirked and ran her hand down Andy's chest.

"I can't help it. Like I've said before, you are irresistible." Andy slowly moved her hair behind her ear and traced a finger down her jaw before tapping her nose "and absolutely adorable." Andy's lips curved up and then puckered and kissed her on the lips.

 _After they consumed the funnel cake, Andy tossed the plate into the trash can, turned to Sharon and grasped her hand, just then Andy's phone dinged._

Rusty: Hey, put bag in MBthR. Going to Gus'. See you guys tomorrow.

 _"Everything ok?" Sharon asked._

 _"Yep." Andy put his phone back in his pocket and steered them back towards the car._

 _"You're not going to tell me what that was about?"_

 _"Nope." Andy smirked. He liked keeping her in the dark. It frustrated her, but in a good way._

 _"You know that annoys me."_

 _"Yep." His smirk got bigger._

 _"But you're not worried about getting me angry?"_

 _"Nope." Andy kept smiling and looking ahead._

 _"Well, can you tell me where we're going?" Sharon was wondering what Andy still had his sleeve. She had a feeling this night wasn't over. At least she hoped it wasn't._

 _"To the car." Sharon sighed._

 _"Are we going home?"_

 _"What did I tell you about asking questions tonight." Andy's smile kept getting bigger. They were going home but he needed her to think otherwise. Andy had found an alternate route back home that would keep her in the dark until they were at least a couple minutes from getting home. Sharon knew she wasn't going to get anything out of Andy so she sighed and tucked herself into his side. They walked to the car and Andy opened the passenger side door for her. Before letting her get in, he pulled her into him and kissed her passionately. "The night isn't over." He winked and got her into her seat before making his way to his side._

 _Sure enough, Sharon didn't recognize the route Andy was taking and was wondering where they were going next. It was killing her not knowing. Her leg started to bounce up and down. Andy placed his hand on her thigh to calm her down. "You'll know soon enough." Sharon stared out the window. What could Andy possibly be up to now? After a couple of minutes she realized they were in their neighborhood. They were going home. Sharon felt a little deflated, she didn't want this night to end. They pulled into the driveway of their home. Andy parked and turned to Sharon. "Stay here and listen to some music and wait for further instructions." Andy left the car before Sharon could say anything, and entered the home. Sharon was curious. It seemed Andy did have something else planned. She smiled at the length Andy was going to for her benefit tonight. She wasn't one to take orders, but somehow she found it easy to play along. She listened to the soft jazz that was coming from the radio and looked up at the stars through the sunroof._

 _Andy walked briskly into the house. He went to their master bathroom and sure enough there was the bag and a bouquet that he had hidden in Rusty's room. All he told Rusty was to move the bag and bouquet to their bathroom before he left. Rusty thought it was kind of silly, but understood that Andy was trying to surprise Sharon, and when it came to surprising her, one had to go to great lengths to do so. Andy open the bag and pulled out what he needed first, the candles. Andy set up five candles around the bathroom and lit them. Andy then pulled out a bag of bath scents, placed some of the bath scents in the tub before filling the tub with hot steaming water. He quickly got undressed and put on his robe. He then went back to the front door and placed notes along with a rose in strategic places leading back to the bathroom. He then sent a text to Sharon and went to wait in the bathroom._

 _Sharon was humming along to the radio when her phone dinged. She smiled, she knew exactly who the text was from. She took her phone out of her purse and read the text._

 _Andy: Come inside and follow all instructions you find. Do not respond to this text._

 _Sharon smirked and quickly got out of the car. She walked as quickly as she could and opened the front door. The house was just the way they had left it except there was a note with a rose taped to the mirror by the front door._

 _Remove coat and purse and place in proper places, then proceed to living room. Bring flower._

 _She followed the instructions and continued on to the living room. There she saw a note taped to the surround sound system with another rose._

 _Turn on music. Take flower and proceed to kitchen._

 _Sharon turned on the stereo and the whole house filled with music. When it came on, Andy knew Sharon wouldn't be too long. He situated himself in the chair in the corner of the room and waited. Sharon made her way to the kitchen where on the counter there was a glass flute of sparkling cider and another note with a rose._

 _Pick up glass and bring along with the rose to the spare bedroom._

 _The spare bedroom? Sharon was truly intrigued as to what Andy was up to. She took a sip of the cider and quickly made her way to the spare room. Upon entering she found a silk robe lying on the bed along with another note and rose._

 _Remove dress, lingerie and shoes, and take flower. Proceed to the master bedroom._

 _She put down the glass flute and the flowers she had in her hands. She then removed her clothes as quickly as possible and threw the robe on, and tied it. She was starting to get anxious. She picked up the flute, took another sip, and then picked up the four roses and walked down the hallway to their bedroom. On the door was another note with a fifth rose._

 _Upon entering the room place flowers in the vase on your dresser and go stand in front of your full length mirror. Do not look around._

 _Sharon opened the door and found her room illuminated only by a single candle. She walked over to her dresser and found the vase with a single rose in it. She set down the glass and placed the other five roses in the vase and then walked over to her full length mirror. Andy had watched her come in. With the single candle, she couldn't see him sitting in the corner. His breath hitch at the sight of her in the robe. Thankfully she didn't hear him. When she stood at the mirror, he waited a moment before saying, "God, you are absolutely gorgeous," his voice low and gravely. Sharon jumped a little with the sound of his voice. "Keep looking at the mirror...Turn please." Sharon did a model's turn slowly. Andy could feel himself react to the sight of her. "Now, untie the robe." Sharon slowly untied the robe and bit her lower lip. Andy got up, stood behind her."Do you see what I see?" He whispered in her right ear, kissing her below her lobe. He let his fingers dance down her sides. Sharon closed her eyes and moaned, he was electrifying her with every single touch. The fingers on his left hand went slightly under the edge of the robe at her shoulders while his right hand gently caressed her rear. He slowly slid the silk fabric off her shoulders and down her arms, exposing her. He made his way to stand in front of her. When they locked eyes Andy saw how shy Sharon was feeling. "Look down. That's what just the sight of you does to me. Beautiful, sexy, you." He put two fingers under her chin and lifted her eyes back to his. Right away he saw a difference. The confident Sharon was back. He placed his arm under hers and around her back and swept his other arm at her knees and picked her up. "I'm the luckiest man in the world."_

 _"Oh." Sharon said as she felt herself be lifted. She thought Andy was going to place her on the bed but instead he carried her to their bathroom and placed her next to the tub. She looked around. There were more candles lit and the tub was filled with water and bubbles. The room smelled of vanilla and lavender. Andy stepped back, removed his robe and stepped into the tub. He got settled before saying "Join me." Sharon smiled and took Andy's outstretched hand and stepped into the tub. The warm water was perfect. She situated herself between Andy's legs and leaned her back against his chest. She felt his hard penis twitch with the contact and smiled at his reaction to her. Andy moved her hair off her shoulder and whispered in her ear, "surprise" before peppering her neck with kisses. His hands were beneath the water caressing the skin along her abdomen._

 _"Andy, Andy, Andy, what am I gonna do with you. I'm completely swept away." Sharon sighed._

 _"Good to know. But I'm not done." He smirked, while continuing to kiss her along her shoulder. Sharon giggled._

 _"I'm sure you're not. This is beyond anything anyone has ever done for me. How are you going to top this for our anniversary"_

 _"I've already got a couple of ideas. But I'm guessing you wouldn't be too opposed to a repeat performance either."_

 _"Oh, certainly not. For you to go to these lengths just because, is unbelievable. It's like something out of fiction. Though I wouldn't mind keeping the ferris wheel as a one time thing."_

 _"OK. We'll try the rollercoaster next time." Andy said cheekily. He let his hands drift, one up and one down just as he finished speaking._

 _"Andy!" she chastised, "Andy, oh Andy." She was beginning to melt as his hands worked her body. Andy was teasing one breast, skimming his thumb over her nipple, while his other hand teased her inner thigh. He wanted to caress her. Just relax and feel her skin in the water. It was rare to be able to just sit and truly enjoy having her in his arms._

" _I wish I could stop time and just hold you forever." He wrapped his arms around her and squeezed while he nuzzled her neck. She smiled and moaned, putting her hand over his. "I love you." he whispered with every kiss along her shoulder. Sharon turned her head up towards Andy and captured his lips into a passionate kiss. They sat there making out and touching each other until the water got cool. "It's time to get out, you ready?"_

 _"Yes," she smiled. Sharon stood up and stepped out of the tub while Andy held her hand. She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself as Andy stepped out of the tub. She then handed a towel to Andy._

 _"No, I'll just use this one," Andy in one motion he pulled the towel Sharon was wearing, off of her. He quickly dried himself off before turning and drying Sharon off, using the towel to caress her body top to bottom. When they were both dry, Andy lifted Sharon again and carried her off to bed._

 _Andy laid Sharon down on the center of the bed before going back to the bathroom to blow out the candles. When he returned, Sharon had manuevered herself onto her side. Andy stopped and they locked eyes. Sharon got up on her knees and seductively crawled to the edge of the bed._

 _"I guess I should have told you to stay where you were." He smirked. His plan was to thoroughly make love to her in every way possible, but he was more than happy to let her take a little of the lead._

 _"I figured that's what you wanted, but I'm sorry, my hands are itching..."_

 _"So is your need for control."_

 _"uh huh. I'm sorry if I ruined whatever you had planned." She looked down. She really hoped that she didn't._

 _"Nah, I was gonna make love to you, but with you is even better." He wrapped his arms around Sharon and pulled her close to him while assaulting her lips. His hands went instinctively to her ass and pulled her even closer. Sharon had her hands on his chest and began her descent. When Andy pulled her into himself the second time, she had managed to get a hand on his hard shaft and began to slowly pump him. He growled into the kiss. He pulled back from their kiss and looked into her eyes. They were a sparkling emerald and he could see mischief behind them._

 _Sharon whispered into Andy's ear, "You were right about control. Now lie on the bed." Andy turned around and laid on the bed. He smiled at her. He was perfectly willing to share in the night's closing ceremony, knowing that she wanted to please him as much as he wanted to please her. Sharon on the other hand had been on a pleasant edge since the ferris wheel. Itching to get her hands on Andy to show him how much she appreciated everything he had done for her. He made her feel confident and sexy and she wanted him to see it. Sharon crawled along Andy's body, dropping kisses randomly on his thighs until reaching his apex. Sharon wrapped her hand around Andy's dick and slowly licked around the head causing Andy to groan._

 _"God Sharon, that feels good." Andy closed his eyes and just melted with what Sharon was doing. Sharon had never enjoyed giving head when it came to Jack. In fact she had only done it a couple of times and that was in the beginning of their marriage. Jack had made her, telling her it was a wife's duty, never bothered to kiss her after, and refused to reciprocate. All that accomplished was to take the pleasure out of it for her. That, of course, impacted her performance, and after Jack complained about her skill, she refused. Before long she felt that blow jobs were more for whores than wives, and any joy she would have gotten from pleasing her man went out the window. But, once again, with Andy it was different. He made sure that she was always taken care of and never expected her to reciprocate. Andy felt it was her choice, and had an idea that Jack was probably not kind in that regard. The first time she did it to Andy, she was nervous. They had only been lovers for a couple of months, but so far it was beyond amazing. They were in the living room at the condo, making out. Andy started to sit up so they could move their activities to her bedroom when she pushed him down on the couch and reached for his belt. She could see the outline of his erection through the material and wanted to get her hands and lips around it. She looked at Andy, and his eyes showed nothing but love. He had grabbed her hands and told her she didn't have to, that he didn't expect it from her. She told him that she wanted to and proceeded to pleasure him. Andy went crazy, told her she was a goddess with her tongue and had to literally yank her off of him if they were ever going to make it to the main event, and then kissed her with such passion before grabbing her and taking her to the bedroom. Ever since that first time, Sharon had regain her confidence and now enjoys pleasing Andy, especially when he was being exceptionally doting, like tonight._

 _Sharon continued to suck on Andy and played with his balls. Andy was writhing beneath her moaning and calling her name. When she felt his balls begin to tighten she pulled off of him with a pop. She gave him sometime as she slowly made her way up his chest to his lips. She leaned down to give him a soft kiss but Andy had other plans. He quickly wrapped his arms around her and flipped them over before locking his lips on to hers with a growl. His tongue sliding between their lips and massaging the inside of her mouth. She drove him wild. He never asked her to do that but, Lord did she drive him crazy when she did._

 _"God, you are a-MAZE-ing. How did I get so lucky?"_

 _"It's not luck. You've worked so hard to turn your life and yourself around. And then to love me like you do. You've earned it."_

 _"I love you," Andy smirked "speaking of things we've earned." Andy kissed down her body, stopping for a moment on her breasts before continuing to her folds. He didn't waste any time with teasing and dove right in. Before long, Sharon was arching her back and screaming Andy's name while his tongue tap danced o her core. Andy couldn't get enough of Sharon. Her taste was beyond anything he'd ever tasted before, including his precious bourbon._

 _"Andy...I need...you...inside me." Sharon whispered through ragged breaths. He made his way back up her body and kissed her before slipping inside her. They locked eyes and just enjoyed the initial connection before Andy started a slow rhythm. He didn't want to rush this. He kissed Sharon along her jaw and he grinded against her hips, giving her the friction she needed. Sharon dragged her nails down Andy's back before cupping his ass and squeezing it. This gave Andy the signal that she wanted him to speed up, which he did. Sharon arched her back and Andy dipped down to bite down on her nipple before soothing it with his tongue. That was all she needed before screaming Andy's name and coming hard. Andy joined her and grunted out Sharon's name. They laid there together peppering each others' faces with kisses as their heart beats returned to normal._

 _"Andy, my Andy." Sharon placed her hand on his cheek. She was drowning in the chocolate pool of his eyes._

 _"Sharon, my beauty, my love." He smiled and enjoyed watching the twinkle in her green eyes. He turned his head and placed a kiss in Sharon's palm. He then moved off of her and onto his side before pulling her close to him. Sharon turned onto her side and curled up into him. She loved spooning, more than anything and was very thankful that Andy did too. They held each other, listening to their breaths before both falling asleep._

Andy started to move to get out of bed. Sharon pushed his shoulder down forcing him to lie on his back before climbing on top of him, straddling his hips. "I thought you were hungry." Andy stated, though he liked Sharon on top of him so he didn't mind at all. He placed his hands on her thighs and began to rub them up and down.

"I am. But I'm not in a rush, really. I'm enjoying this too much." She stroked his chest, fanning her fingers to feel the light chest hair he had.

"You keep doing that, and we'll never get out of bed."

"Would that be so bad?"

"No. But you see, we have the day off. We can come back to bed after breakfast. I really could use some food, especially if we are coming back to bed." Andy winked causing Sharon to giggle.

"OK. But shower first. Breakfast than bed."

"We could have breakfast IN bed?"

"No, we can't."

"Fine...last one to the shower does dishes." And with that Andy tossed Sharon off of him and ran to the bathroom. Sharon landed softly on the bed with a "Hey" before rolling off and following behind. Getting to the bathroom they turned on the water. They kissed for a minute while they waited for the water to heat up and then entered together. They slowly washed each other, enjoying the intimacy. They shared kisses and caresses, smiling like a couple of love sick fools.

After their shower, they put their robes on and made their way towards the kitchen.

"Do you have any idea when Rusty will be back?" Andy asked. Rusty hadn't given him any details as to when he would be returning and was hoping he had at least told Sharon.

"He said sometime after lunch, when Gus would head to work for the dinner shift."

"Good. Don't want him catching us in our robes and nothing else. Of course if we just stay in bed, that wouldn't be a problem." Andy said with a wink and a smile.

"You would like that wouldn't you?" Sharon smiled back.

"Of course. There is nothing like rolling around naked in bed with a beautiful lady." Andy got everything ready to cook the omelets and the turkey bacon while Sharon got the coffee going.

"Hm Hm. You're not so bad yourself."

"Thank you." Andy walked over to where Sharon was standing and wrapped his arms around her waist. While nuzzling her neck, he slowly untied her robe.

"OH, no, not here. We promised Rusty no funny business in the common areas." Sharon tied her robe back tightly.

"Fine." Andy looked dejected.

"Plus, how are you still frisky?"

"I told you. You're irresistible. I can't keep my hands off you, especially when I don't have to." Andy couldn't help wanting to touch Sharon, even when certain parts of him were a little worn out, his hands never were.

"Well, let's concentrate on making breakfast. That should keep your hands busy."

"Fine."Andy pouted for a second and then concentrated on making their breakfast. After breakfast was done and consumed they made their way back to the bedroom. They curled up with each other with big smiles across both their faces.

"Thank you."

"For what?" Andy asked.

"Breakfast." Sharon smirked.

"Oh, well you're very welcome. I'm glad I was able to satisfy you."

"In more ways than one." She giggled. They were both very full and satiated. "What do you say to a nap before Rusty gets home?" She was completely relaxed and didn't want to move until she had to.

"I think I could go for nap, if I can keep my hands to myself." Andy smirked while his hands began to draw random patterns across her stomach.

"You don't have to keep them to yourself, just in the right spot."

"You mean like here?" Andy dragged his fingers down to between her legs.

"No," Sharon squirmed and giggled. She tried to smack his hand away but Andy had already slipped between her folds and was massaging her nub. "Andy," She breathed.

"I love the way you moan my name. Say it again." Andy continued his ministrations and Sharon moaned his name again. Instantly he felt himself respond. He was pretty proud at how well his body was keeping up with his heart, mind, and hands. Though the last orgasm he had was a little on the painful side since he was technically running on empty, the emotional connection he had with Sharon was enough fuel to keep him going. Sharon turned to be on her back as Andy moved to mouth her breast.

"I thought...we...nap...oh yes, yes!" Sharon arched her back. Andy smiled. He was ready for a nap, but just couldn't help himself. Pretty soon there would be a case, and God knows when they would be able to enjoy themselves like this.

"I can't stop touching you. Tasting you, and kissing you." He continued mouthing her breast and rubbing her nub until he felt her orgasm once again. His hard on was already going soft, but he was fine. He got just as much pleasure from having her fall apart in his hands. Once she calmed down he snuggled with her. "Now we can nap. I promise I'll behave myself...for now."

Sharon just hummed in agreement. She was almost asleep by the time Andy got them all settled. He kissed her on the temple and stroked her cheek.

"I love you, Sharon, so much."

"I know. I love you too." She whispered barely able to stay conscious. Andy watched her fall asleep before closing his own eyes and falling along with her.

*THE END*

Thanks for reading. Please leave me a review and let me know your thoughts. Also let me know if you want me to write a story about Andy's anniversary plan. Thank you.


End file.
